Radioactive
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: The Man in the Moon has been watching over Kagome ever since she was born. He watched over her and protected her from harm. He knew she was something special; he knew she would would become a Guardian. So when Pitch appears, he chooses not just Jack but Kagome as well.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Here's that crossover I was talking about. Also, little info. Elemental shadow kitsune are exceedingly rare. They are also often haile** **d as one of the strongest yokai in existence. There once were the white, gold, black, red, and orange elemental kitsune but the first three were killed off by something while the other two were nearly driven to extinction by the same thing.**

 **Pairing: [Kagome H., Jack Frost]**

 **Genres: Romance, Action, Adventure, Fantasy**

 **Rating: M for Mature audiences**

 **Summary: The Man in the Moon has been watching over Kagome ever since she was born. He watched over her and protected her from harm. He knew she was something special; he knew she would would become a Guardian. So when Pitch appears, he chooses not just Jack but Kagome as well.**

 **Blanket Disclaimer: I own neither. If I owned just one f them, things would hiave turned out differently, a lot differently. If I owned both, I would have been playing match maker.**

 **Radioactive**

 **Prologue**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

* * *

 **1097 A.C.E., Japan**

* * *

A woman with white hair cries, hugging her child to her chest. "My baby boy," She murmurs through her tears.

"Anika, we have to hurry. There isn't much time," Her husband says, his gold hair shining in the dim lighting. Anika looks at her son once more, kissing his forehead and sealing his powers temporarily before handing him off to one of the guards.

"Please, Takema, make sure he gets to safety," The woman's frantic silver eyes bore into guard's. The guard nods, his expression stern. He urged the black stallion forward, fleeing the castle. The dark coat of the horse and the guard blends in with the moonless night.

Hearing screams, he glanced over his shoulder to see the castle in flames. Eyes widening, he urges the horse faster, knowing that once they discover the prince is gone, they'll be free them.

After about two and a half hours of riding like the hounds of hell are on them, the man guides the horse to the side and dismounts. Seeing the steed's state, the guard sighs. 'At least we're close to the village of Edo. We'll be able to rest,' Tameka muses. 'I'll be able to get there by foot.' Grabbing his bag and the sleeping bundle, Tameka rushes to the village.

Arriving in the village, he heads toward the village miko's residence at the very edge of the village by the forest. Bursting in, he rushes out, "Miko Shikari!" A tall, fair skinned, brunnette lady whirls around. Her chocolate eyes land on the two and immediately soften.

"Takema-san, what are you doing so far from the queen and king?" She asks, placing her palm on his forearm. The baby let's out a piercing wail, startling the two. Shikari's eyes widen and she immediately grabs the child, rocking him. "Takema, what are you doing with the prince?!"

"Shikari, the castle was attacked by enemy yokai. Last I saw it was engulfed in flames. Her and His majesty entrusted me with Prince Kenta," Tameka says hurriedly. "We're probably being pursued as we speak!"

"Milady Shikari, milady! There are Ryu, kumo, and snake yokai as well as black creatures near our borders!" A middle aged man shouts, rushing into the hut. Tameka freezes, glancing at Shikari. Shikari's hands Kenta to Tameka.

"Go! We'll hold them back," Shikari urges, pushing him out the back door. "Go!" She turns quickly, grabbing a quiver of arrows and her bow before running towards the threat with all able body villagers. Taking one last look behind him, Tameka runs into the first, cradling Kenta to his chest.

The trees pass by him in blurs. Suddenly, he hears dark chuckling eachoing all around him. Stumbling, he turns around to see golden eyes staring at him. Sharp teeth flash as the figure smirks. "Just where do you think you're going?" The figure asks, it's voice deep and dark. Tameka shivers as his feast heightens.

Tameka backs away, trying to put distance between them. Seeing this, the figure strolls forward, flashing sharp fangs. Tameka backs into something wooden. Feeling behind him, Tameka leans as far from the creature as possible. "What kind of yokai are you?!" He asks, terrified. The creature's smirk widens.

"Yokai? I'm no yokai," The creature with the appearance of a man says, chuckling darkly. Tameka gulps, sweating.

"A-are you a d-demon?"

"A demon?" The man asks, his grin widening even further. "Not in the slightest." He leans forward. "I'm what you fear." The man reaches for the baby, freeing Tameka from his frozen state. Without looking back, Tameka falls back, praying to the kami that Kenta would survive.

The man snarls, hurling a black object down at Tameka, striking him in his back. Tameka cries out as a loud snap echos in the walls. Suddenly and unnoticeably, a blue light surrounds Kenta. Within a few moments, he disappeared.

* * *

 **2016 A.C.E., Japan**

* * *

Kagome's eyes flutter open. Blue-green orbs look around drowsily. Her eyes have a silver ring around the pupil and iris and the pupil is slitted like a cat's but thinner. Upon closer inspection, one can make out flecks of gold, silver, and emerald in her blue-green eyes. Her skin is paler than Sesshomaru's. Her hair has streaks of gold and white mixed in with the blue-black. She has three silver slashes on each cheek. Her lips are full and pouty. She has silver and gold markings on her eyelids, giving the appearance of eye shadow. Upon her forehead are symbols for different elements arranged in a circle.

Rolling over, she looks at her alarm clock. Jolting up as she sees the date and time, Kagome leaps out of her bed. Running into the kitchen, she looks at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, today's the day I get to see my family in over 500 years! Hurry up, we have to go!"

 **Author's Note: I apologize for it being so short. The first part of this chapter is important but you won't find out the majority of what happened or how it relates really until later on in the story. Also, since there were never any exact dates, I decided to set it in the year 2016. Kagome's skin tone is about three shades darker than Jack Frost's.**

 **Word Count: 1,089**


	2. Heritage

**Author's Note: So yeah, lots of stress going on right now but I'm trying guys, I really am.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Romance, Action, Adventure, Fantasy**

 **Pairing: [Kagome H., Jack F.]**

 **Summary: The Man in the Moon has been watching over Kagome ever since she was born. He watched over her and protected her from harm. He knew she was something special; he knew she would would become a Guardian. So when Pitch appears, he chooses not just Jack but Kagome as well.**

 **Radioactive**

 **Heritage**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

Kagome and Sesshomaru stand by the Goshinboku, looking up into the bountiful leaves. Taking a deep breathe, Kagome drops her illusion. "Are you finally ready miko?" Sesshomaru asks, breaking the silence. Kagome takes a few minutes to nod in response. Silently, the two move towards the doors. Kagome hesitantly knocks on the door.

"Yes? How may I help you?" Her mother, a woman with short brown hair and warm chocolate eyes ask.

"Mama, I'm home," Kagome breathlessly says. "I've made it home after five hundred years Mama." Her voice cracks slightly at the end. Akita's eyes widen in surprise.

"Kagome?" She asks to which her daughter nods. Liliana sweeps her daughter into a crushing hug, her relief evident in her features. "You're safe!" She pulls back. "Where are my manners, come in you two." The two follow her inside. It remains silent even after the three sit down in living room. "You have questions." Akita finally says after a while. Kagome nods her head. Akita sighs. "I guess I'll have to show you to help you understand." Her mother's form takes on a white glow. When it fades away, a different woman is left in her place. Her face is more angular yet still soft edged. Her eyes are a deep violet, similar to the petals of purple orchid. Her skin is fair, neither tan nor too pale. Her hair is a deep jet back and reaches the small of her back.

"Aunt Liliana?" Kagome asks, confusion faintly heard in her voice. The woman smiles sadly.

"Kagome, this may be hard for you to believe but I'm actually your mother. I'm a tenshi, an angel. I have guarded these lands and this sacred tree for many years. Your father was an elemental kitsune, the last of his kind. He was a hybrid, his mother being a white elmenetal kitsune and his father a gold elemental kitsune. The white and gold one were the most powerful ones. Three of the different breeds of elemental kitsune were hunted to extinction by some unknown but powerful being. Your father's family were the rulers of the North. His mother's brother took over after the death of the family but you are still the rightful heir. When the north was attacked, he was taken away by a trusted guard. However, he fell down the well somehow and the well, sensing the urgency, transported him far enough into the future for him not to be in danger. My family was sent down to protect him as well. We fell in love and got permission from the Kami to mate. You inherited both my tenshi and spiritual powers and your father's elemental kitsune powers. However, your brother only inherited some of my powers and the resilience of your father." Kagome blinks, processing the information.

"Then why have I been human for all my life until the Shikon merged with me after the final battle?"

"Your father and I deemed it necessary to seal your powers away. You were too powerful and you were attracting many unsavory characters to you as a result. The Shikon must have unlocked it when it merged with you," Liliana explains. "There was one particular being that convinced us to seal away your powers. He had yellow eyes, grey skin, a hooked nose, and black hair. His very presence was dark and tainted with fear but not like he was scared, more like he was fear. Ever since I was six months pregnant with you, I felt his presence but I didn't realize it was him until the second time he showed up." Kagome was silent, slightly pale.

 _'Could that have been the presence I felt occasionally during my adventures in the fuedal era?_ ' Kagome silently muses to herself.

* * *

Silvery gold yellow eyes take in the form of the young woman, a dark satisfaction filling the owner. 'So, after all these years, she's back,' The owner muses. His eyes narrow. 'I will have her for myself. Her powers are phenomenal and will be extremely beneficial for me once I sway her to my side. No one will be able to stop me, not even the Man in the Moon and his pathetic Guardians.' A dark, sinister smirk twists a pair of gray lips, flashing off white teeth. An ominious chuckle echoes around the figure before a black substance surrounds him. When it disappears, there is no trace left to prove that there had ever been anyone there to begin with.

 **Author's Note: I'm so stressed because I have this state test Wednesday the third of May and we're not even in the 2000s yet because of a select few bastards in my class who won't stop talking or asking questions the teacher already answer! We're supposed to be caught up to date in history but we're not! And then my friend forgot my and his study guide in class today so I'm really screwed you guys. I'm so stressed that I don't even care any more, I'm just going through the motions.**

 **Also, I'm sorry it's so short guys. However, these chapters are probably gonna be short until after the story the movie Rise of the Guardians tells ends. Then when my muse flows and is inspiring me, I'll probably write longer chapters. I'm not sure when this pair will get together exactly since I only have vague details for this fic planned out but at least that's better than absolutely nothing. Also, like I said in an AN in another fanfiction, I may be updating my stories once every month. However, I make no promises seeing as its the end of the school year and I'm slammed with stuff going on. I'm sorry folks.**

 **Word Count: 1,078**


	3. New Guardians

**Speaking in Japanese: "Kagome Higurashi"**

 **Manny speaking: _"Kagome Higurashi"_**

 **Manny speaking telepathically: " _Kagome Higurashi"_**

 **Radioactive**

 **New Guardians**

 **3rd Person Point of View, Omniscient**

A man with a long white beard and hair with tattoos on both arms walks toward a large metal globe, a sword drawn and ready. He shoos away at the elves, grumbling about them as he pushes between two Yetis. As he stares at the globe, little glowing dots start to go out in rapid succession.

"What is this?" He asks, confusion evident in his tone. "Have you checked the axis? Is location balanced?" Suddenly, wind swirls in the room as glowing black sand begins to cover the globe. Once it completely covered the globe, the sand swirls up and expands, creating a boom sound as it scatters. Some of it races underneath the two Yetis, behind the man. It rises up, forming the shape of a man that laughs sinisterly before disappearing.

"Can it be?" The white haired man asks. His vibrant blue eyes widen. "Dingle!" Four elves step up, looking excited. "Make preparations. We're going to have company." He twists a lever and shoves it down, causing the globe to light up in colors. The colors then appear in the sky, separating into six different lines which spread across the world.

* * *

A female, humaniod bird flutters around a golden palace, speaking out orders. She pauses, gushing over a tooth. Her blue, green, dark blue, green, bright yellow, and purple feathers sparkle in the sunlight. One of the many miniature versions of her catches her attention, pointing out the lights in the sky. She takes off in the direction of the lights, followed by a few of the mini fairy like creatures.

* * *

A golden man stands atop a swirling cloud of shimmering gold sand, tendrils of it spreading throughout the air. He moves his arms to and fro, bouncing on his feet as he directs the sand to dofferent places. Turning around, he spots the lights in the sky. Moving his hands, he creates an airplane out of the swirling cloud of sand. He pulls on goggles made of sand before speeding off.

* * *

A giant rabbit hops through a green tunnel at a rapid pace, bounding off the sides. He pops up in the middle of a snow covered area. He jumps up, standing with a fierce expression for a few moments before shivering and hugging himself. "Aw it's freezing," He complains. He sighs before bounding through the snow as fast as he can so he can warm up. "I can't feel my feet!" He yelps as he leaps through the snow.

* * *

The rabbit, short golden man, and humanoid bird occupy the same room as the white haired man with tattoos. "Better be good North," The rabbit says, addressing the white haired man.

"Sandy, thank you for coming," North says to the short gold man. The two have a one sided conversation, Sandy gesturing as North talks. "I know, I know. I wouldn't call you here unless it was serious."

"Shh," the only female in the room murmurs to the miniature versions of herself.

"The Boogeyman was here! At the pole!" North declares.

"Pitch?" The woman asks. "Pitch Black? Here?"

"Yes. There was black sand covering the globe," North elaborates, waving his arms around. The rabbit hops over to him.

"What? What do you mean black sand?" He asks.

"And then a shadow," North continues.

"Hooks on, hold on. I thought you said you saw Pitch," The rabbit interjects.

"Well uh," North says, placing his hand behind his head. "Uh not exactly."

"Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" He asks incredulously. Sandy shrugs, a question mark sowing above his head.

"Look," North starts. "He's up to something very bad. I feel it...in my belly." North grabs his stomach, shaking it.

"Hang on, hang on. Y-you mean to say you summoned me here three days before Easter because of your belly?!" The rabbit exclaims, pointing at North's midsection with the end of his paintbrush. "Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas—"

"Bunny, Easter is not Christmas," North says, taking the egg out of Bunny's hand. Bunny laughs before mumbling under his breath.

"I don't have time for this! I still got two million eggs to—" Bunny cries. North snorts, arguing back and forth with him. Sandy looks up into the sky, seeing the moon shining and moving into position above the globe. They ignore him as he tries to get their attention with his gestures. Spotting an elf, he angrily and vigorously waves it around, the tinkling of the bell on its hat catching everyone's attention as they shut up. Once they look at him, Sandy gestures to the moon visible through the opening in the roof. North looks and smiles.

"Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?" He asks causing Sandy to silently grit his teeth in frustration. "Its been a long time old friend! What is big news?" The moon glows brighter, shining down on the four. The ray of light lands on a symbol on the floor, causing the woman to gasp. An outline of the shape of a man appears in the moonlight. Bunny's facial expression changes before he looks at North.

"It is Pitch," He murmurs, shocked. North pats his belly with a smug grin on his face. He looks up at the moon. "Manny, what must we do?" He asks imploringly. The beam of bluish moonlight moves and focuses on the symbol on the floor, causing the circle in the middle to open up and a crystal to rise.

"Uh guys? You know what this means?" The female asks, fluttering around. North's face looks full of wonder.

"He's choosing a new Guardian," North answers.

"What?" Bunny asks. "Why?"

"Must be big deal," North replies, shrugging. "Manny thinks we need help."

"Since when do we need help?" Bunny scoffs, looking at everyone.

"I wonder who it's gonna be!" The female exclaims happily. Images appear above Sandy's head as he guesses to who Manny is choosing. The female prattles on, using Sandy's images while Bunny begs for it to not be the Groundhog. An image appears in the light coming from the crystal. It shows a young man wearing a hoodie with it pulled up on his head and carrying a staff.

"Jack Frost," North says, surprised. The mini fairies sigh dreamily.

"Uh I take it back. The Groundhog is fine," Bunny states, his paws raised. The female smiles, a dreamy look in her violet eyes.

"Well a-as long as he helps to uh to protect the children," She days, smiling widely. "Right?"

"Jack Fro—" Bunny exclaims.

"Wait. What's this?" North asks as he sees th image change. Now it shows a short female of Asian heritage with long hair held back into an elegant braid. Her head is tilted to the side slight as her chin is proudly held high. Her eyes fiercely bore into some unseen enemy as she aims a bow at them.

"Manny, who is this?" North asks. The moonlight glows brighter.

" ** _Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She is the protector of an ancient and sacred artifact. She lives in Tokyo, Japan with her family at the Sunset Shrine. She has faced a very devastating evil once before. Find her_** ," Manny murmurs, leaving everyone in the room stunned.

"Tooth, Sandy, you two get Mrs. Higurashi and escort her here. Here, you'll need one of these," North says, tossing a snow globe to the female, Tooth. "Bunny, you get Jack."

* * *

Kagome's head cocks to the side at the strange auras that appeared outside of the shrine gates. Narrowing her eyes, she grabs her long bow and heads outside, her swords already strapped to her hips and back.

Putting up her facade, she stands in front of the shrine with her bow aimed and a glowing pink-white arrow manifesting itself in the bow. She keeps her bow aimed at the moving auras, waiting for them to appear. When the two appear, her grip tightens. _'Not quite what I expected but then again, a large aura doesn't always mean large adversaries,'_ Kagome muses.

 **"Who are you, and what do you want?"** Kagome demands in Japanese, her voice strong and aloof yet sounding harsh to the other two. Inwardly snorting, Kagome repeats her question in female raises her hands in the air in a placating manner.

"My name is Toothiana but just call me Tooth. This is Sandy but he doesn't talk," The female says. "We're here for you. You've been chosen and must come with us." Kagome snorts.

"Please, I've heard that countless times before," Kagome says, drawing her bowstring back even further. Her eyes narrow as she pauses and contemplates what Tooth said. Sighing, she let's the arrow fade and puts her bow up. "Fine. I'll come with you."

* * *

Kagome arhes a brow when a screaming sack appears in the room just a few moments after she herself arrived. "He's here!" North whispers excitedly. A boy with pale skin and silvery white hair emerges from the sack. ' _He's not too bad looking,'_ Kagome admits to herself. "Jack Frost! Glad you could make it!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," He mumbles to himself cashing Kagome to internally smirk. Two Yetis grab him and yank him up. 'Glad that's not me getting manhandled. Otherwise those Yetis wouldn't be in commission. Had enough of that from InuYasha,' Kagome muses, her fingers lightly tracing a particualry wicked scar under her breast.

"Hope the Yetis treated you well," North says.

"Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal," Jack retorts sarcastically.

"Oh good. That was my idea—" North starts.

"Excuse me, I hate to break whatever this is up but I'd like to know why it was so urgent that I be here. I'd prefer not to leave my shrine unattended for too long otherwise nasty little bastards will be harming my family," Kagome stoically states as she pushes off the wall she was leaning against. Jack looks at her and his eyes widen. _'She's beautiful_ ,' He thinks, a faint rosy tint to his cheeks.

"You are here because you are Guardian," North says, causing Kagome's face to harden and the room temperature to drop as a suffocating feeling appears.

"I knew it," She hisses. "That's the only reason I'm here." She draws her bow, aiming it. Suddenly bluish moonlight shines down on her. Manny speaks to her telepathically.

" _ **Kagome, I have chosen you as a Guardian. That is why you are here. You are needed to defeat Pitch Black, an evil like Naraku**_ ," Manny explains causing Kagome's eyes to narrow.

"You could have saved them the trouble Manny. You should have just told me instead of sending the Tooth Fairy and the Sandman after me," Kagome scolds him. She releases her bow, putting it away. "I apologize for being so quick to attack. It's just in my experience, when someone says they want me and mention Guardian, it's a bad thing."

"Are they after the artifact you guard?" North asks. A ghost of a smile appears on her face.

"You're pretty smart, Santa," Kagome says, her lips quirking upright slightly. "But yes, it is. What I guard is something that was created over a thousand years ago. It contains the soul of a very powerful miko that was descended from a tenshi, or angel and the souls of many yokai." A spark of mischief flashes in her blue-green eyes before it fades and is a frown. "I must say, all of you are looking phenomenal for your ages. None were what I expected. Sandy here was the closest. The only difference for him is that he's shorter. Then again, I'm not sure what I really expected either."

"Wait, you can talk to Man in Moon?" North asks after remembering what she murmured earlier. Kagome shrugs.

"Yeah, he's talked to me all my life," She replies nonchalantly. Jack frowns.

"Why does he talk to you? He's only talked to me once and that was the first thing I remember," Jack says. Kagome merely shrugs.

"I don't know for sure but there are a lot of possible reasons as to why he talks to me so much. The first time was when I was around two. After that, we talked periodically," Kagome informs them.

"Anyway, now we celebrate!" North exclaims as the elves blow trumpets and bang on drums. Yetis advance toward Kagome and Jack, twirling flaming batons. Jack backs up until he backs into Kagome. He blushes and moves away slightly. Kagome sighs and draws the flames from the batons, cupping them in a palm before clenching it into a fist, extinguishing the flames. One of the Yetis carrying a book to North who takes and opens it. Jack friends and slams his staff down, blessing cold air throughout the room and icing the floor.

"What makes you think I want to be a Guardian?" He asks incredulously. North bursts out laughing.

"Of course you do," North states. "Music!" An elf starts playing a trumpet.

"No music!" Jack demands which angers the elf playing the trumpet. He theirs it down into the ground and success the end blowing the tuba next to him as he stalks away. "This is all very flattering bu you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines and I'm snowbanks and fun times. I'm not a Guardian."

Bunny laughs loudly. "That's exactly what I said!" Bunny says, nudging North's arm.

"Jack," Tooth starts. She zips over to him. "I don't think you understand what it is we do. Reach of those lights is a child." Tooth flies up toward the glove, gesturing.

"A child who believe. And good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them," North continues.

"I hate to give you guys bad news as well—Manny you too—but I'm already the Guardian of something extremely powerful that if it fell into the wrong hands, the world as you know it would be gone. I have my hands full with protecting it so I'm afraid I have to refuse the job offer. However, I'll still hell you defeat this Pitch Black," Kagome says, her expression darkening. "The world had already seen to much of his kind and was nearly taken over by someone like him before. I'll help defeat him but after that, I'm going back home."

Kagome turns around and walks to the doorway and leans against it. North frowns but continues talking to Jack. When North mentions the Man in Moon choosing him last night, he blows up. ' _My, what a temper,'_ Kagome thinks _. 'Kind of like InuYasha's.'_

"Stop acting like a pair of children and fucking grow up," Kagome growls out. She glares at Bunny. "Sure, Jack may be a bit of a child and may act like an ass to you but that's no reason to bring that up. Besides, there are people who can see him, just not because they believe in him." Jack freezes.

"What?" He asks, stunned. A smirk tugs at Kagome's lips.

"You honestly didn't notice how a select few people's eyes on Japan would seem to follow you whenever you visited there? Hell, I myself remember seeing you for the first time when I was three, right around the time Manny first spoke to me. I tried to get your attention but you flew off," Kagome supplies. She chuckles at their expressions. "You thought I was a spirit? Not at all. I'm alive."

"How can you see me if you don't believe in me?" He asks.

"Why did Manny choose you if you are not spirit?" North asks. Kagome shrugs.

"The only reason I can think of is because he's seen me in action before dinner he's always watching or he recognized something about me when I was born. Other than that, your guess is add good as mine," Kagome replies. North clears his throat and looks at Jack and Kagome.

"Jack, Kagome, walk with me," North says.

* * *

Bunny hops over to them after North interrogated them about their centers. "We have a problem mate. Trouble at the Tooth Palace," Bunny announces.

 **Author's Note: I didn't make the softball team so I'm all yours guys.**

 **Word count: 2,793**


End file.
